This invention relates to a process for preparing ultrapure hydrogen fluoride.
Considerable quantities of hydrogen fluoride are required in industry. For example, hydrogen fluoride can be used as an etching agent per se or in the form of hydrofluoric acid. Hydrogen fluoride or hydrofluoric acid is furthermore used for preparing inorganic or organic compounds which contain fluorine.
Some fields of use, particularly electronics and optics, require purified hydrogen fluoride. This is because technical grade hydrogen fluoride usually contains small amounts of impurities such as water, arsenic, and, in some cases, additionally boron compounds, phosphorus compounds, sulfur compounds and carbon compounds. In critical fields of use, such impurities must be removed. Thus, there is a need for more useful processes for preparing ultrapure hydrogen fluoride.